1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is active compliant parallel mechanisms or devices, which move and position one or more, unrestricted and externally loaded, elements in space.
2. Background
The majority of active compliant devices utilize a traditional rigid structure. This traditional rigid structure typically includes links powered by actuators such as electric motors or hydraulics. A more recently developed strategy, however, employs an architecture having a joint which is powered by a compliant member, such as a spring, and an active member, such as a motor driven screw, arranged in series.
While this strategy and the aforementioned traditional structures may be suitable for their intended purpose, many fail to meet application requirements. For example, no known compliant devices offer characteristics where a compliant device is directed to applications having both high velocities under low load and low velocities under high load. Given these limitations, among others, there is a need for improved active compliant devices.